


Diggin' On You

by natacup82



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies) RPF
Genre: Canadian Shack, F/M, Mutual Pining, Snowball Fight, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: Zendaya is looking forward to a nice long weekend alone in Jacob's cabin, unfortunately he's spent too long making friends and not enough time looking at calendars.
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman/Tom Holland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Diggin' On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellieq_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieq_e/gifts).

> This is not quite holiday-themed exactly but it's holiday adjacent so I hope you like it. They aren't actually in canada but as I was talking out this fic with a friend we realized it's so very a canadian shack fic that I couldn't not tag it.

Zendaya isn’t really looking to take a vacation but she’s got a little bit of a gap between her next project and promotions and she’s exhausted. So when Jacob mentions that he has this little place way out in the woods near Big Bear with all the modern amenities and that it’s available the weekend after Thanksgiving, she jumps at it. 

She just wants a chance to unwind and unplug, with wifi and cable away from everything. 

Zendaya hits the nearest whole foods before she hits the road, stocking up for a weekend spent away from anything and goes. It’s a nearly three hour drive but compared to LA traffic it’s nothing, just cruising alone as the city falls away and the trees multiply. 

A few hours later, as the sky has started to go gray and then white and the temperature on her dashboard has steadily dropped Zendaya pulls up in front of a cute A frame house. It looks both bigger and smaller than it did in the pictures Jacob sent her, like the top of a bigger house was left behind on its own but it’s cute and she’s perfectly happy to call it home for the long weekend.

It’s started to snow by the time she’s gotten her suitcase out of the car and into the house. When she goes out to bring in her groceries she’s surprised by the sound of crunching gravel and looks up in time to see another car pulling up the drive. There are no other houses on this road, one of the many pluses, so she frowns and sets her bag on the trunk to wait. 

Zendaya doesn’t have to wait long for the car to pull in next to hers as the sky is starting to get dark and the wind picks up as the snow falls steadily but she’s surprised by who gets out of the car. 

“Tom?” Zendaya asks, surprise coloring her voice. “What are you doing here?”

Tom pauses as he gets out of the car and frowns as he looks at her. “Zendaya?” he asks sounding just as confused. “Jacob didn’t send you all this way to check on this cabin right?”

Zendaya frowns. “No,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “I’m staying here this weekend, we set it up a few weeks back.”

“Uh he told me I could use this cabin two weeks ago,” Tom says, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe we got the dates mixed up?”

Zendaya crosses her arms across her chest and leans back against her car, “I’m supposed to have it the weekend after Thanksgiving through the tuesday after.”

“And I have it the first weekend in December,” Tom says raising an eyebrow at her. 

Zendaya sighs and rolls her eyes, dropping her arms and pushes off of the car. “That’s the same damn weekend, I’m gonna kill him. Come on in, we can try to figure this out.”

“I don’t understand how he messed up the dates,” Tom says, trailing along behind her as she brings in the groceries.

Zendaya snorts. “It’s because the weekend after Thanksgiving is usually not the first weekend in December. It was late this year so everyone is a disaster,” she says sliding the grocery bags on the small dining room table.

“Anyway, you can crash here on the couch tonight but I got here first so I’m calling first dibs on the cabin.”

“How is that fair? We should call Jacob and let him decide.”

“Cell service here is shitty,” Zendaya says, hands on her hips. She got here first and Jacob offered this place to her first, she’s not leaving. “Besides, I’ve got groceries, I’ve got my bag unpacked and I drove nearly three hours to get here I’m not leaving. Did you even buy food?”

Tom rolls his eyes and says, “There’s a grocery store down the mountain, I was going to head back down tomorrow since I also drove three hours. In a foreign country!”

“Oh boo hoo, you’re from Europe you drive three hours and you’re in a foreign country anyway, big deal.”

Tom sighs. “I hate you so much right now.” 

“I know, but thems the breaks kiddo. You’re hitting the road again tomorrow,” Zendaya says, patting him on the arm as she heads back to the kitchen. “I’ll even feed you tonight as a consolation prize for not getting to stay.” 

“Your kindness truly knows no bounds,” Tom says, sarcastic, hand pressed to his chest.

Zendaya narrows her eyes at him and then smiles thinking of sleeping in the king sized bed while Tom rides the couch. 

“I’m glad you know it, because it’s true,” she says laughing. 

*  
Zendaya wakes up chilly, blanket pulled up to her chin and for a minute she’s completely disoriented and can’t remember where she is. It’s not more than a few seconds before she remembers she’s in a king sized bed hours away from any of her responsibilities and she can’t help but roll onto her back and sigh in relief. 

It’s then that she hears a noise from downstairs and remembers her unwelcome guest. 

“Ugh,” Zendaya groans, sitting up in bed. She’d forgotten for a minute that Tom was in the house, had assumed that he’d hit the road as soon as he woke up and she’d be blissfully, happily alone. It’s not that she doesn’t like him; they’re friends, he’s cool and if she hadn’t had a very inconvenient crush on him for a year when he had a girlfriend and everybody with a twitter decided to say how cute they’d be together then maybe this would all be much funnier. But she did and they did, so it’s annoying. 

The trees all look dusted with snow as she brushes her teeth and it’s beautiful, adding to the overall vibe of this whole cabin life but she wonders vaguely if it’s going to cause Tom problems driving home. 

She shrugs and mumbles, “that’s not my problem,” into the mirror before she heads down stairs. 

“Good Morning sunshine,” Zendaya says as she steps off the last stair into the open kitchen/living/dining area. “I hope you slept well and you’re ready to hit the road!” 

Tom just blinks at her from his spot on the couch. He’s still in his pajamas which is not a good sign and as Zendaya looks out past him toward the wall of windows her concerns about the snow grow. 

“Uh, have you looked outside? Or checked the local news?” Tom asks, frowning at her. “I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

Zendaya frowns. “What are you talking about? It’s just a little bit of snow, it’s fine.”

“It’s like a meter of snow out there and it’s still going, I can’t drive in that.”

“I hope you don’t expect me to know what that means,” Zendaya says, as she pulls up the local weather on her phone. It’s not that she doesn’t know the metric system conversion but he doesn’t need her doing him any favors. “Shit, the roads are closed?” she says, looking up and squinting out the wall of windows at the back of the cabin. 

Tom shrugs from his spot on the couch. “Sorry, looks like I’m stuck here for a while.”

“Ugh,” Zendaya groans, stomping off into the kitchen.

*  
When she’s had breakfast, gotten her glasses on and spent several hours scrolling on instagram to calm down she sits in the leather armchair next to the sofa, which Tom has claimed as his own. 

“So,” Zendaya says, looking over at Tom over her mug of hot chocolate. “You’re stuck here.”

“I am,” he says, pulling his feet up under him on the couch. “Snow doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon but it’ll be fun, this is like a slumber party.”

Zendaya narrows her eyes at him. “Have you ever been to a slumber party before Tomithy? Usually it’s a bunch of girls playing pranks on each other and talking about boys.”

Tom laughs. “There’s snacks though, right? I feel like all sleep overs are games, pranks and snacks with your friends,” he says with a laugh. “And we’re friends right?” Tom asks, looking at her. He’s got his stupid sincere face on and Zendaya is torn between wanting to kiss him and wanting to smack him, it sucks. 

“Yeah, we’re friends you nerd,” Zendaya says with a sigh. “This is still screwing up my quiet decompression time though.” Then she pauses and looks over at him and asks, “Why were you trying to come up here anyway?”

Tom shrugs and looks down at his knee, picking away at lint she’s sure isn’t there. “I just needed some time to think things through,” he says, shrugging again. “It’s been a weird year, almost lost my big job, broke up with my girlfriend, all that crap. I needed some time to just not be around other people you know?”

Zendaya nods and says, “Yeah I know,” even though she doesn’t have the same set of issues and she definitely did not know he broke up with his girlfriend. She sets her mug down and sits up, slapping the arms of her chair decisively. “Alright then, Tomathan, what are we doing this afternoon? It’s way too early for the slumber party nonsense.”

Tom snorts, then looks out the back wall at the snow and smiles. “Snowball fight?” he asks, voice lilting up in a question. 

“Oh you’re so on,” Zendaya says, standing up and heading for the stairs. “Hope you’re prepared to die!” she yells, as she runs up to get changed. 

“There’s no need for you to get that violent, it’s just snow!”

“It’s war!” Zendaya yells back laughing. She gets changed quickly, putting in her contacts so she doesn’t lose her glasses in the snow and within a few minutes they’re outside. 

Thankfully, it’s not nearly as cold as it looks and the snow is the light powdery fluff of dreams. They set up on opposite sides of the backyard, with the back deck between them and give each other ten minutes to get prepared. 

After that it’s pandemonium. The snowballs barely hold together as they chase each other around the clearing in the woods that serves as a backyard. Zendaya loses track of time as they fight it out and soon she loses track of Tom and starts slowly making her way around the back deck.

It’s gotten a little bit colder as the sun starts to set, casting long shadows of the trees against the snow. She’s about to yell for him, to get them heading back into the house to dry off and warm up when he yells and tackles her into the snow. 

“Oh my god, you asshole,” Zendaya screeches as Tom shoves snow in the neck of her coat. 

Tom laughs, even as Zendaya hits him in the face with a handful of snow, yelling, “You said it’s war, that means everything is fair!”

They end up rolling around in the snow for a bit, wrestling to try to get the upper hand before Zendaya gives up, flopped on her back with her hair trying to escape her hat. 

“Have you finally given up?” Tom asks, leaning over her. “I’m glad you’ve realized I’m better at this whole snowball fight thing.

Zendaya huffs, trying and failing to blow the hair that’s fallen into her face away. “You haven’t won anything, I’m just cold and it’s getting dark.”

Tom frowns. “We should probably head back in then,” he says, reaching down to tuck the hair that’s still in her face behind her ear. He sits back up on his knees then stands and reaches out to pull Zendaya up with him. She stumbles a little bit getting up, enough that Tom reaches out, hands seeming to burn right through the layers of t-shirt, sweater and coat at her sides. 

“Sorry,” Zendaya says, trying to flip the hair that’s escaped again out of her eyes to avoid looking at Tom. He’s staring at her, looking at her like she’s a puzzle he’s just figured out and it makes her want to shake out of her skin as she runs away and stand firm to make him watch her more. “We should head in.”

“Right,” Tom says, but he doesn’t step away. He reaches up and tucks that bit of hair back behind Zendaya’s ear and smiles at her. 

“What are you smiling at?” Zendaya asks, voice softer than she intends as she breaks in her resolve to get out of whatever this is. 

“You,” Tom says, in that ridiculous unself-conscious way of his. 

Zendaya can’t stop the smile that breaks out across her face even as she ducks her head. “You’re such a dork,” she says, trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah, well,” Tom says laughing. “You like it.”

Zendaya rolls her eyes but doesn’t deny it. She does like how cheesy he is, how he’s sometimes painfully honest even when the only thing she wants to do is pretend. 

She looks at him and he looks back at her and it feels like one of those big moments where something is going to happen to shake the foundations of her life except that it doesn’t. 

There’s a howl from somewhere off in the trees, too close to be safe and they both startle and the moment is broken. They look at each other again and silently make the trek back into the house. 

*  
Zendaya heads back upstairs to shower to warm up and then has to awkwardly side step Tom as he makes his way up to do the same. She pulls on her warmest sweats, her thickest socks and a thermal shirt and throws her hair up into a bun before heading back downstairs while Tom is in the shower.

Before she’d hit the road to drive out to the cabin she’d stocked up on snack foods and a few basics so she could try out some warm weather recipes over the weekend and it seems like a good distraction as her brain replays what maybe, almost, nearly happened out in the snow. 

She makes her way to the kitchen and starts pulling things out of the fridge as she scrolls on Pinterest on her phone to find the recipe she wants to try, something warm and filling and simple enough to feed them both without too much effort. 

By the time she hears Tom plopping back down the stairs, there’s broccoli and cheddar soup simmering on the stove, no knead, take and bake rolls baking in the oven and a glass of wine in her hand. It’s almost exactly how she planned to spend the weekend except for the part where she’s not alone.

“Are you feeding me again?” Tom asks, as he walks into the kitchen and makes a line for the wine. “If you keep doing this I’m gonna get spoiled.”

Zendaya snorts. “Don’t worry, I’m mainly feeding _me_ you’re just here to benefit from that.”

“Either way I win,” Tom says with a shrug. 

“Yeah well,” Zendaya says, annoyed. She checks the oven and pulls out the rolls and turns off the burner under the soup. “Whatever, dinners ready.”

It’s a quiet dinner but it’s not awkward, both of them focused on eating something warm and comforting after spending the bulk of the afternoon in the snow. It’s nice, but it makes Zendaya feel almost sad that this is just an accident of timing, that when they finally get back to the city, she'll be back to her usual schedule of hurried meals on the go, alone. 

They head over to the couch after dinner, queuing up one of the new netflix rom coms and Zendaya doesn’t even pretend to pay attention. She keeps replaying the afternoon and the last few months back in her head, trying to make it all make sense. 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” she says, turning to Tom. They’re sitting way too close together on the couch but that’s another thing she’s not poking at too deeply right now. 

Tom mutes the TV as he says, “sure,” and turns to face her. “What’s up?”

Zendaya hmms for a moment trying to figure out how to ask this question without making things weird and then she decides to be brave; if it makes things awkward, so be it. 

“Earlier,” she starts, taking a breath and looking over at Tom. “When we were outside, were you about to kiss me?”

“Yes,” he says, simple as that. Like it’s not a big deal.

Zendaya nods. “Okay, cool, cool, cool. Why?” 

“What do you mean why? Because I like you and you looked really beautiful out there and I wanted to kiss you.”

“And you’re not on the rebound?” she asks, because it’s the thought that’s been running through her head on a loop. He’s on the rebound and she’s his hot friend, it makes perfect sense. 

Tom snorts. “I’m not on the rebound. I’ve been single for three months, we were nearly broken up for almost a year but you know what it’s like. It’s hard to just admit your relationship is over so we didn’t and we didn’t and it made us both unhappy.”

Zendaya frowns and says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was that bad.”

“I didn’t really talk about it and it’s fine now,” he says with a shrug. “Besides, that’s all behind me now. And I like you so, so much.”

Zendaya looks down and smiles, eyes on the dinosaur pattern of her sweats. She looks up at him and says, “Yeah, I guess you’re alright.”

Tom pushes her arm and she laughs, leaning away and back again. “Okay, fine fine,” Zendaya says holding up her hands and laughing. “I like you too,” Zendaya says, leaning closer. “Even if you are a dork.”

“Whatever you like dorks,” he says, leaning almost close enough to touch. “You should stop denying it and embrace who you are.”

“God,” Zendaya says, huffing out a laugh. “Just shut up and kiss me already.” 

And he does, finally, and it’s not quite the moment in the snow with the sunset and the cold, but it’s still perfect. 

He pulls away and Zendaya opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow in question. “Wait does this mean we’ll have to thank Jacob? He’ll be so smug.”

“Is that really what you’re thinking about right now? Really?” Zendaya asks and Tom laughs as they both lean toward each other to kiss again and that’s even better. 

The End


End file.
